


Someone take me home

by ChiakiNanamemes



Series: KaeMaki Week 2018 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, F/F, Kaemaki Week 2018, Maki’s Past, Theres no killing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiNanamemes/pseuds/ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: KaeMaki over their first year of being at the Academy.KaeMaki Week 2018Day Five: Family.





	Someone take me home

**Author's Note:**

> This moves away from the prompt a little oops—
> 
> Title is based off of the song Home by Bebe Rexha, Machine Gun Kelly, and X Ambassadors.

“You can’t turn your back on us, Maki. We’re family.”

—

Family. It was a foreign concept to Maki. After all, she grew up alone. Well, not exactly. She grew up with many other children like her, but none of them ever wanted to go near her. They were too afraid. She was an outcast. Even the people who ran the orphanage were afraid of her. That’s how Maki’s life had always been, and she didn’t know it any other way. 

Maki didn’t know who her parents were. When they abandoned her, they left nothing. Nothing to identify her by but a name. They tried to find her parents, but there was no luck. Maki put that down to her last name more than likely being different to theirs. Maki Harukawa sounds too similar to the food to be true. 

Maki ran away from the orphanage at the young age of 14. She had nothing there, and nobody to miss her when she was gone. She disappeared in the dead of night, and they never managed to track her down. Maki spent the next few years of her life in and out of cities across Japan. She was never in one place for long. She would do odd jobs for people to earn money. No matter the job, Maki would do it. That’s how she got into her current line of work. It started off so simple, like “Hey kid you’re small can you pick that guys pocket for me?” But it soon escalated to “Hey kid you’re small, think you can sneak up on that guy over there and take him out?” And every time, Maki obliged. 

— 

When Maki first showed up at the Academy, she didn’t expect to talk to anyone. She wanted nothing to do with her classmates. They were all too happy for her liking. They were too normal. So when the perky blonde in their class tried to talk to her, Maki didn’t think it would turn into anything more than that. Trying. Every time she tried, Maki would shoot her down or just straight up ignore her, but that damn blonde carried on. Maki quickly came to learn a lot about her. Her name was Kaede, and she was a pianist. She had a twin sister, and her parents worked in marketing. In return, the only think Kaede learnt about Maki was her name, yet that was somehow good enough for her. 

—

On one particular day, however, Kaede turned up outside Maki’s door.

“...Can I help you, Akamatsu-San?”

“I’ve told you like a hundred times! Call me Kaede, jeez...”

Maki sighed, “Fine. Can I help you, Kaede-San?”

“You’re no fun, Maki-Chan...Anyway! Momota-Kun and Saihara-Kun wanted to know why you haven’t been to training lately. They’re worried about you, so I offered to come visit!”

“Why do you care? Why do they care? It’s not like we’re friends or anything like that.”

“Well, I consider us friends so therefore I do care about you!”

“I...” Maki really wasn’t feeling up to this social interaction today. “Just tell them I’m not feeling well and that I’ll be there Friday. I have other matters to attend to.”

“...Fine. I’ll tell them that. Just...Take care of yourself, okay? You have my number, right? If you ever need anyone, give me a call.”

Sure, Maki had Kaede’s number. It was one of the only number she had, beside that idiot Momota’s. She never messaged or called either of them, even if the other party made the first move. Still, it was a nice gesture.

“Mhm... Thank you, Kaede-San.”

“Don’t mention it. After all, what are friends for? Well, I’ll see you around!” And with that, Kaede dashed off out of the dormitories. What an odd girl.

—

Months went by in a flash, and it was soon the Christmas break. Many students were getting ready to go home for the holidays, but not Maki. After all, where would she even go? Over the past months, Maki had opened up a little and had started talking to her classmates a little more. She was now on average talking to at least three people a day, with one of them always being Kaede. Kaede had eventually managed to get past Maki’s self-built walls and actually got the assassin to open up to her, and the two had shared many nights just talking about how they felt. Kaede had become Maki’s best friend, and the closest thing she’d ever had to feeling safe with someone. Kaede knew of her past, and everytime Maki had spoken about Kaede would always listen and be there for her if she needed it. The blonde always knew the right thing to say when Maki needed to hear it most. The only thing Maki kept a secret was her true talent. She was afraid she’d scare Kaede off, and she wasn’t going to lose the best person in her life.

It was Christmas Eve, and Maki was spending her night alone in her dorm browsing through the internet on her student laptop. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. Raising an eyebrow, Maki reached over to her bedside table and took a knife from the drawer. There weren’t many students on campus, so Maki had the right idea to be cautious. Holding the knife behind her back, Maki made her way over to the door and slowly opened it. 

There stood Kaede, all dressed up in a winter coat and hat. The top of the hat was covered in snow, indicating that she had been outside moments before. In surprise, Maki had dropped the knife from her hand, causing it to land on the floor with a clatter. 

“H-Hey...” Kaede muttered, looking down at the floor. “C-Can I come in?”

Maki nodded, still slightly surprised, and pulled Kaede into the room. God, she was freezing.

“What the Hell are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night! And it’s snowing! Do you have a death wish?!” Maki pulled Kaede’s hat off, causing the blonde to give a strained chuckle.

“A-Awh M-Maki cares about me! H-How cute!”

“Shut up. I just don’t want a dead body on my hands right now.” Maki unzipped Kaede’s jacket, pulling it off and hanging it up by the door. “Just...Stay here, okay? I’m going to go to the kitchen and get you a hot drink. Any preference?”

“H-How about some hot coco?” Maki wasn’t even surprised. Kaede always was a little childish at times.

“Alright. I’ll be back soon.” Maki pulled on her own jacket and turned for the door. “Make yourself at home. We’ll talk when I get back.”

As soon as Maki left, Kaede set her plan into action. She wiggled out her own clothes, putting them to the side and then shoved on one of Maki’s largest shirts. She then got into the brunettes bed and wrapped the blankets around herself so that she somewhat resembled a sushi roll. Maki did say to make herself at home

It wasn’t long before Maki returned. Once she let herself into her room, she placed the cup down on to table by the door and took off her jacket. It was still snowing heavily outside, and God knows how long Kaede was out in that weather for. Speaking of Kaede, where has she gone to? Maki couldn’t see any trace of her besides her clothes until her eyes landed on her bed. There was Kaede, wrapped up on the blankets and fast asleep. It was late, after all so Maki was far from surprised.

Maki shook her head and walked over to the bed, the hot beverage long forgotten. She sat down on the edge and looked over at Kaede. She looked so peaceful and warm, and Maki didn’t have the heart to wake her. Instead, she managed to pull some of the blankets out from under the pianist and slipped under them. She got as far away from Kaede as she could, but it was ultimately pointless as as soon as she got into the bed the blonde clung onto her like her life depended on it. Great. Now she was stuck. Maki decided to just try and go with it and get some sleep, but that was easier said than done. Kaede was a restless sleeper and would constantly be moving around and grabbing Maki. She even went as far as to accidentally hit Maki in the face. But, eventually, the brunette managed to doze off before Kaede could go through with her next attack. 

Maki never did find out why Kaede turned up on her door step. Every time she brought it up, the blonde would simply dodge the question or make up some excuse. Maki didn’t press on the issue. She had her secrets, and Kaede sure had hers. Maki was kinda thankful Kaede showed up, in all honesty. She wasn’t looking forward to spending another Christmas alone, and Kaede had made it her best one yet.

— 

So how had they ended up here? Maki was packing her bags to leave the Academy. She had no business here anymore. As the months went by, everything started to crumble. People became scared of her again after discovering her true talent, and she was back to square one again. Being alone. Well, she still had Kaede, but even the blonde had been acting off with her. Everyone was acting off with her, and Maki took that as her cue to leave. 

As she continued to pack the few items she owned, there was a knock on the door. Maki chose to ignore it, deeming whoever was on the other side nothing but a bother. 

The knocking didn’t let up. It kept going, getting more desperate each time Maki ignored it.

“Maki-Chan? Please, open up...” Came a voice from the other side. It was Kaede, no doubt about it. Maki wanted to opened the door, but something stopped her. She was afraid that Kaede was here to tell her she was happy she was leaving, or to tell her how much she hated her for making Kaede’s own friends be wary around her. 

Maki tried to block out the knocking and Kaede’s words - Which soon turned into Kaede banging on the door and yelling.

“Please Maki! I know you’re in there! Please, let me in! I don’t want you to go!”

‘It was probably all lies,’ Maki thought to herself, ‘Just more lies from people who don’t care.’

“We’re sorry...We’re sorry for treating you differently...We were just...Scared. You lied to us for so long...We were scared you were going to hurt us. But we were wrong! And we’re sorry. Please, don’t leave...We want to make it up to you!”

Maki walked over to the door and pulled it open, her eyes staring daggers into Kaede. Kaede’s cheeks were bright red and Maki noticed that tears coated her cheeks.

“Go away, Kaede. I don’t want to talk to you, or anyone else right now. I need to finish up here.”

“Please don’t go! Please... You can’t turn your back on us, Maki. We’re family.”

Maki scoffed. What was Kaede thinking? They were not family. She didn’t need a family, she didn’t need anyone. All she needed was herself.

“Go away.” Maki went to close the door, but was stopped when Kaede put her foot in the way.

“You’re not listening to me. We all love and care about you, no matter what your talent is. Our whole class is one big family, and that includes you. You can’t just leave us like this, it isn’t fair.”

“So now you want to talk about what’s fair? What isn’t fair is...It’s this whole situation! You guys treated me bad, and now you expect me to stay? I can’t do that.”

Kaede fell silent, and moved her foot from the door. Maki was expecting her to leave, so she pushed the door shut and walked back over to her bed. What she didn’t expect was for that same door to fly open and for Kaede to run in and tackle Maki to the floor. Maki, not expecting the attack, fell straight down to the floor. She was about to cause some serious damage before she realised it was Kaede, and when she did she just stared angrily at the blonde.

“What the fuck are you doing?! I could have seriously hurt you!”

“It would have been worth it! I am not letting you leave. Not now, not ever! You’re part of this family whether you like it or not, and we have a strict no man left behind policy!”

“...Why do you care so much? It’s not a big deal. You guys won’t even notice I’m gone.”

“I will. I’ll miss you every day! And every night! You’re my best friend, Maki-Chan. You can’t leave me here alone.”

“...You have other friends. You have Saihara-San and Momota-San and Amami-San and—“

“But they aren’t you! I don’t want them. I want you. Please stay...”

Maki sighed heavily. She wasn’t going to give up, was she? Maki pushed Kaede back a little, making it so she could sit up slightly. 

“...If you get off of me, and let me think about it, I’ll get back to you tomorrow.”

Kaede thought about it for a moment, “One condition. You don’t leave without telling me. I had to find out from our teacher that you were leaving this time! Not cool, Maki-Chan.”

“...Fine. I’ll be sure to find you before I leave, if that’s what I decide.”

Satisfied, Kaede got off of Maki and offered her out a hand. Maki took the hand and pulled herself up, dusting her skirt down. 

Kaede walked over to the door, but before she left she looked back at Maki. “If...If you do decide to leave, you know you’ll always have a home with me, right? Like I said, we’re family. Even once we all leave this place, you’re still gonna be family to me, Maki-Chan.”

“...Thank you, Kaede-Chan. I appreciate that a lot.”

Smiling, Kaede left Maki to her own thoughts. It was going to be a long night for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Will Maki leave? Y’all will never know—


End file.
